Le sanglot d'un Pikachu factice
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Au-delà de la lune d'Alola, dans l'ombre de son soleil, il observait avec envie ce monde si proche mais qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Alors il restait là, caché, en attendant que quelqu'un vienne le délivrer de sa solitude. Car Mimiqui désirait juste de la compagnie. Mais qui donc voudrait s'approcher d'une pâle imitation ?
1. Chapter 1

**Je considère Mimiqui comme un des pokémons les plus intéressants de la franchise Pokémon en terme d'histoire (et là, je parle uniquement par rapport aux jeux). Et comme j'ai toujours voulu écrire quelque chose sur ce petit pokémon trop adorable, en voilà un court One-Shot que, j'espère, vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Évidemment, tout appartient à Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Le sanglot d'un Pikachu factice**

Il n'était qu'une silhouette confondue, un pitoyable clone d'une vedette incommensurable. Ce n'était pas la jalousie qui l'agitait, mais l'envie, le désir profond d'un changement, d'un idéal lointain et irréalisable. Pourtant, il essayait.

Un déguisement, une pâle imitation d'une idole que jamais il ne pourrait atteindre. Qui pouvait-il tromper par cette ignoble mascarade ? Personne, ni même lui. Alors, le cœur lourd, il s'enfonça dans les ombres.

Un magasin, sale, abandonné, déserté. Du moins, au premier abord.

Qui donc pouvait entendre ces murmures, les complaintes de ces âmes délaissées ? Ces lamentations inaudibles et pourtant si fortes qui troublaient le silence solitaire dans un rassemblement de tristesse qui, tôt ou tard, se transformait. Des malheurs accablants, voilà que le mépris prenait le dessus et alors se faisait entendre des rires moqueurs, des ricanements sans émotions sauf celle de l'usurpation. L'usurpation de la plainte et de la détresse par une horrible couverture d'arrogance et de dédain mensongers.

Entre ces complaintes ignorées et transformées, entre ces Spectrum et ces Nosferalto non désirés, un seul ne se contentait pas de cacher son ressenti. Ses envies et ses rêves, représentés dans une salle rectangulaire d'illusion, n'attendaient que l'arrivée de quelqu'un prêt à comprendre son désarroi.

Mimiqui attendait la venue de cet être qui saurait comprendre ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui. Il admettait sans hésitation sa peine et ses désirs, par un déguisement bien triste et plaintif, orné d'un sourire mal fait mais qui possédait l'honnêteté du dessin d'un enfant.

Mais personne ne venait. Toujours, il restait seul, écoutant ces chants de railleries qui n'avaient pas d'âmes, sans expliquer l'étrange envie de faire semblant d'ignorer le monde qu'ils désiraient tous, ce monde lumineux et accueillant. Autour des Nosferalto et des Spectrum, il restait le même celui-ci qui n'avait qu'un désir : qu'on l'aime. Et qu'importe combien de temps il attendait, l'amertume jamais ne s'emparait de lui. L'espoir persistait et éloignait la rancœur et la haine. Seul la peur du rejet demeurait.

— Eh, mais tu n'es pas un Pikachu, toi ! Qui es-tu ? Tu permets que je te prenne en photo ? Tu es si mignon !

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève dans l'obscurité. Elle la regardait sans sourciller, bien consciente de l'hideuse apparence du minuscule être qui se tenait devant elle. Pourtant, elle demeurait là, avec un doux sourire réconfortant et emplie de gentillesse.

Inconsciemment, un sanglot lui échappe. Mimiqui est heureux.

« _Son apparence est si effrayante qu'il doit se déguiser pour oser s'approcher des gens ou des autres Pokémon_ »

Pour la première fois, il était fier de ce déguisement si maladroit. Alors, peut-être qu'un jour, il aurait le courage de se dévoiler à la vue du monde...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors, dites-moi, avez-vous deviné qui est la personne qui interagie avec Mimiqui ? Oui, car évidemment, j'en ai pas prise une au hasard. D'après vous, si je parle de photo pour une épreuve, ça vous met la puce à l'oreille ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grâce à La Voz en Off (que je salue au passage, si tu passes dans le coin), j'ai décidé de faire une suite à cet One-Shot, en désormais bien moins mélancolique (enfin, il faut toujours en garder un peu) et bien plus joyeux (enfin, surtout dans le fond, vous verrez). J'ignore si ce texte est meilleur que le précédent, j'en doute, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même, j'ai fait mon maximum pour retranscrire autant de sentiments que possible. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Le sourire d'un Pikachu factice**

Des souvenirs lui revenaient. Ces mémoires ternes et effrayantes, d'un abri sans chaleur où tous jouaient un jeu de moquerie et d'arrogance pour cacher leurs lamentations et leurs complaintes d'un rêve éphémère qui jamais ne pourrait se réaliser. Tout ce temps, à cacher son existence, tant d'années écroulées à souffrir pour un désir qui jamais ne se réaliserait, à survivre à l'ennui en attendant la venue d'un sauveur qui le sortirait de cette existence embrumée qui l'étouffait et l'aveuglait.

Pourtant, à quoi bon désirer le bonheur si celui-ci ne durait pas ? Pourquoi tenter d'aller vers l'inconnu si ce dernier blessait plus qu'il ne réconfortait ? Pour quelles raisons fallait-il ouvrir son cœur à autrui si cela représentait un risque de le voir être brisé ?

Il en était venu à avoir peur de sortir de ce cauchemar par crainte d'espérer un avenir utopique avant d'être brusquement renvoyé dans cet environnement de laideur et de désolation avec encore plus de tristesse en son cœur. Il ne désirait pas se lier d'affection pour souffrir plus par la suite. Au moins, dans sa solitude, il ne craignait pas de souffrir d'un amour non partagé. Après tout, qui aimerait une pâle imitation ?

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer cet idéal lointain et irréalisable. Qu'importe combien cela lui faisait mal, il voulait croire que, quelque part dans ce monde, quelqu'un serait capable d'aimer un être hideux comme lui. Qu'importe qu'il se fourvoie. Il voulait tenter sa chance, même si sa bonne étoile semblait l'avoir abandonné depuis bien longtemps. À supposer qu'elle ait déjà fait une apparition dans sa vie.

Puis l'espoir s'était montré, sous la forme d'une étrange petite fille aux cheveux violets qui aimait prendre des photos et se promener dans des endroits lugubres où vivaient des pokémons Spectres. Cette même petite fille qui parvient à le convaincre de croire en un rêve fou.

Margie disait vrai. Toute âme venait dans ce monde pour être aimée, et il n'y faisait pas exception. Pendant si longtemps il n'en croyait rien, pensant demeurer seul à jamais.

Puis elle était apparue dans sa vie. Aussitôt, l'avenir s'était éclairé, l'emmenant loin du froid de la nuit, éclairant son quotidien sombre et morne par une douce flamme qui rayonnait comme un phare dans l'obscurité.

Maintenant, son monde était changé. Il remarquait combien les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel nocturne, combien le soleil levant le réchauffait après une froide soirée, combien le vent soufflait en apportant l'air marin avec lui, combien il était agréable d'admirer soleil couchant au crépuscule en écoutant le son des vagues.

Et surtout, à quel point il appréciait d'entendre _cette_ _voix_. Cette voix qui lui rappelait que la solitude était dernière lui, que les rêves se réalisaient, que l'avenir existait, que le monde pouvait se révéler être magnifique dès qu'on avait quelqu'un à aimer et qui vous aimais en retour sans se soucier de votre apparence. Une dresseuse qui l'avait accueilli dans sa famille, lui accordant sa confiance pour qu'ensemble, ils aillent conquérir le monde en combattant côte à côte face aux plus grands défis qui se dresseraient sur leur route.

— Mimiqui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-là ?

Mimiqui détourna son regard de la fenêtre et croisa celui de sa dresseuse. Celle-ci, vêtue de son pyjama à motifs de Carapuce, Salamèche et Bulbizarre, et son éternel bonnet rouge, baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Apparemment, elle venait de se lever.

— Allez, viens dormir. Sinon tu seras fatigué et...

Elle bailla de nouveau.

— Et on ne sera pas en forme pour le match de demain.

Elle se frotta les yeux, ceux-ci toujours à demi clos, et s'accroupit, tendant ses bras qui invitaient le petit pokémon à se blottir contre elle.

Sans hésitation, Mimiqui sauta du rebord de la fenêtre et atterrit dans les bras de sa dresseuse. Il se serra fortement contre elle, appréciant ce contact physique dont il sentait que jamais il ne pourrait se lasser. Mais, avant qu'elle ne le ramène avec elle, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre pour observer la lune, puis regarda sa dresseuse et sous son déguisement, sourit.

Mimiqui était heureux. Il avait enfin trouvé une famille qui veillerait toujours sur elle, comme il veillerait toujours sur elle.

— Aïe ! qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là cette table basse ?

Il pourrait commencer maintenant en empêchant sa dresseuse de se cogner encore plus contre tous les meubles de sa chambre...


End file.
